


Olicity Drabbles

by QuidditchNerd99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S, Blind Date, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, IT - Freeform, Pining Oliver, Security Guard, Strangers, babbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchNerd99/pseuds/QuidditchNerd99
Summary: Just a place where I will post random one-shots. Requests are very much welcome and wanted!Reviews make my day! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!





	1. Blind Date AU

“Sara! I’m so happy for you! What’s her name?” Felicity had just picked up her phone in time to hear Sara’s excited voice in her ear telling her about her new girlfriend.

“Her name’s Nyssa, and we’ve been together for about 3 months, and before you say anything,” Felicity closed her mouth at that remark, about to retort but deciding against it. “We wanted to keep it quiet for a bit to figure us out. Her dad’s a bit… traditional, and when he found out about us, he completely disowned her, kicking her out of the family and taking away her inheritance. It kind of spooked her and though she has never been a huge fan of PDA, she has been withdrawn.”

“Well, does she make you happy?” Felicity asked.

“The happiest.” Sara sighed.

“Well then I’m happy.” Then cheekily she asked, “Do you looove her?”

“Felicity!” Sara squealed, but then in a softer, whispered tone, “Yeah, I love her.”

“Aww, I am so happy for you Sara, and even though you withheld important information from your bestie, I understand and forgive you.”

“Oh, I completely forgot, she wants to meet you! Apparently since I talk with and about you so much, she got curious. How does this Thursday at 7:00 work? We can go to that new Italian place you really want to go to.”

“Thursday works great! I am so excited to meet Nyssa!”

“How does a double date sound?” Sara asked.

“Oh, I don’t know… I’m not really dating anyone and don’t really get along with my co-workers to ask anyone.” Feeling awkward, she stammered it out, mentally patting herself on her back for not babbling.

“Ha ha, no, Nyssa has a friend. Trust me, you’ll love him. Please, Fel, pretty please? This would mean so much to me!”

“Fine, sure. I normally wouldn’t do this, but I know how much this means to you.”

“Yes! Thank you so much! Love you, byee!”

“Love you too, talk to you soon.” Now, what to wear for her dinner.

*** *** *** 

Thursday evening rolled around and she was prepared. Well, as prepared as she could be. Wearing a black lacy dress with long sleeves, fancy white heels, white purse, and complete with her signature bright pink lipstick, she was dressed to kill. She walked into the restaurant, Sara grabbing her arm and dragging her off into a secluded booth where two absolutely stunning people sat, conversing with each other. The one was a striking brunette, Nyssa, her mind supplied, who, Felicity thought, would turn her head if she were lesbian. The other though, was an unfairly attractive man, dark blond hair covered his head and a lighter shade dusted his cheeks, accentuating his ocean blue eyes, and judging from the way his shirt bulged, he was ripped.

“Ahh, you must be Felicity, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sara won’t ever stop talking about you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you too, Nyssa, I absolutely love your accent. And you are so beautiful, no wonder Sara loves you so much,” She winked playfully at the couple.

Sara pushed her lightly, her cheeks flushed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, my love, it is true,” Nyssa joked, “Shall we get to dinner?”

Felicity turned around to head into the booth, nearly bumping into her so-called date. 

“Hi, I’m Oliver,” He nervously scratched his neck, extending his hand in greeting.

“Felicity,” She said, embracing his hand in hers.

They both awkwardly squeezed into the booth, Sara and Nyssa already deep in a conversation.

“So…” She began.

“So…” He repeated.

“I don’t normally do this but… Hi, my name is Felicity Smoak, I love IT and coding, I am a huge nerd, I drop a bunch of references that might not make sense, my mouth works faster than my brain, and I have a tendency to babble. Lots. Especially when I am nervous or embarrassed. Typically dropping accidental innuendos or making the situation worse. Like now. Sorry. Shutting up now. In 3… 2… 1…”

“It’s fine. Hi, I’m Oliver Queen, I love archery and my sister, Thea, who constantly keeps me on my toes.”

“What’s she like? I’m an only child. Sometimes I really wish that I grew up with a sibling. Are you guys close? What’s a sibling like?” And with that, they lapsed into an easy conversation, Felicity managing to steer clear of most babbles.

Everything was perfect until the end of the night.

“Goodnight everyone, Nyssa, I really enjoyed getting to know you, Sara, she’s a keeper. And Oliver, I had a really great time with you, typically blind dates suck, but I really enjoyed tonight.”

“Me too, Felicity. I completely agree with you. At first when I saw you I thought you were going to be another mindless bimbo, but you are actually highly intelligent and entertaining. Maybe we could do this again…?”

 _Actually intelligent… Entertaining… Thought you were a mindless bimbo…_ Those were the thoughts drifting around in her head, each repeat like a knife, cutting to the bone. Barely containing her anger and pain, she thanked the happy couple once again before hurrying out the door, ignoring Oliver completely.

*** *** ***

After a few days, she had completely forgotten about Oliver. That is, until he decided to show up at her door completely unannounced (Well, he didn’t have her number, but where the heck did he get her address from?!?). She opened it with a smile, until she saw who it was, that smile turning upside down while she closed the door. He had looked so adorable, like a lost puppy with his plaid button down and grey slacks, holding a bouquet of bright pink flowers.

“Felicity, please,” His voice was muffled through the door, “Let me explain. I’m really sorry for my actions last Thursday, I didn’t mean it that way. I know that isn’t an excuse, but I had so much fun and I just wanted to see you again. Please, let me explain, then if you want me to leave, I will, no talk back. I promise.”

She cracked the door open slightly, allowing him to enter. They sat across from each other on her couches and she placed the vase filled with flowers on the coffee table between them, almost like a barrier.

“First off, I apologize for what I said. I didn’t mean it like that and I am super sorry. I felt and still feel really bad about how bad those words probably hurt. I know there isn’t anything I can do to fix it, but maybe I can make it up to you. I just want to say that what I say after this Firstly, when I said that I thought you were a floozy, it was because typically when I am set up it is to butter up daughters of important business people, generally they aren’t the brightest, though extremely beautiful, or women who know they are absolutely gorgeous throw themselves at me. You are so beautiful, my first impression was of them. It is all I have been raised on and all I know, however you opened up my eyes to being both drop dead gorgeous and genius, and I will try harder not to judge people by their looks anymore. Secondly, about that entertaining remark, it wasn’t meant to be rude, like calling you a clown or anything. I meant that you are interesting, and real. Most ladies either tell me everything about themselves, ask all about me, or tell me what they think I want to hear. You told me exactly what you were thinking. It’s refreshing. And I am really, really sorry for hurting you. I missed you, and I wanted to ask you, if not to presumptuous of me, on a date… Maybe…?”

She was sure she was gaping by now. “Umm, what do you mean by all of that talk about women and business people?”

“Oh, you don’t know?” She shook her head no. “Umm, well I come from the Queen family. We’re billionaires. You can search us up. Although I will let you know now that the media has lots of articles of my exploits, both sexual and illegal, but for the past 5 years I have been trying to get out of that lifestyle. I want a serious relationship, someone who I can be myself by, who I can love and trust.”

Still speechless, she just stared at him.

“Sooo,” He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

“Soo..” She trailed.

He laughed nervously. “This is exactly like how we met. Look, I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot but I really like you. I want to give us a try. I know this is quick and sudden but you tell it how it is, stand up to me, joke, babble, everything that those fake women never do. You are real and truthful, Felicity, everything I have been looking for. So, please, can we give us a try?”

“I… Umm… Yes? I mean yes! You were really funny and witty and caring and I really enjoyed that. But,” Her expression became guarded once more. “Another hurtful moment like that and it’s over. I don’t care how much I like you, it’s over.”

He looked relieved. “Thank you, Felicity, yes, I understand. How does shushi sound tomorrow at 6:30?”

“Perfect, Oliver.”

“Okay, I’ll text you the details later, then.”

“But you don’t even know my number.” She protested.

“Well, Sara might have given me more than your address…”

Groaning, she rolled her eyes, mentally noting to call her friend. “Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow, but now I have to go chew my friend out about sharing personal information with strangers.”

“Technically, I’m not a stranger anymore,” He retorted, voice dripping with snark. “And if I have it my way, there will never be another guy.”

Turning red, she had no witty remark, so she promptly shoved him out the door, Oliver barely having time to whisper a soft “Goodbye, Felicity, I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Before the door slammed. She melted against the door, sighing. _How the heck did she get herself into this?!?_

 **Unknown Number: How does Specially Shushi sound? My treat. I’ll pick you up at 6:10.**

**Unknown Number: Counting down the hours. ;)**

**Unknown Number: Sorry, this is Oliver by the way.**

**Unknown Number: Hi. Sorry, shutting up now.**

**Unknown Number: Maybe your babble is contagious… Kidding. It’s all me.**

Smiling, she updated his contact.

**_You: Hey Oliver, Specially Shushi sounds great! See you then._ **

**Oliver Q: :) :) :)**

_Oh, yes, indeed. What had she gotten herself into??_


	2. A.R.G.U.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the prompt from WinterJoy " _Would you do one where Oliver tells Felicity that he saw her when he worked for Argus, and how she made him smile even before he knew her?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't quite the same as the prompt, but I hope it works. :)  
> Sorry it is posted so late; I have been super busy, however I didn't forget.

The first time Oliver saw Felicity, he was floored. He was working security with the rest of his team, taking up his duty to watch the feeds. Oliver preferred walking around, monitoring A.R.G.U.S. from the ground, clearing his head and soothing the restless urge deep inside himself. Unfortunately, it was his week to survey the security feeds rather than patrol the facility.

“Yo, Queen, spot anything?” Digg, one of his teammates and best friend asked.

“Nah, nothing, Digg.” He spoke into the comms, wishing once more to not be working the cameras.

It wasn’t like much happened around A.R.G.U.S. There were few who even knew about the existence of it, and those who did were high level government agents; maybe forty or so. Not many. And they would never attempt an attack. The most exciting thing to happen while Oliver was on watch was when some black market dealers tried to steal some weaponry; they didn’t even make it past the fence, shot down and killed on sight. One was kept to interrogate, but after admitting to who else knew about A.R.G.U.S., was put down, those others mentioned never standing a chance. That was ten years ago. Other than that, the only other incidents to occur were a few fistfights, food fights, and loud arguments. At least, until tonight. Slowly but surely the night shift was replacing his team, though Artie, his replacement, was almost always late. 

“Hey man, Jenna just arrived. I’m tagging out. See you later.” Digg was the last of his teammates left, well, not any more.

“All right, tell Lyla I said hi.”

“Will do. Take care, man.”

And with that it was just him. Well, and the other team. His comm piece was spurting chatter, voices familiar, but not enough for Oliver to jump into the conversation. 

It was close to midnight and other than the security team, most employees were packed up and gone. Oliver was doing another quick sweep of the camera videos when a flash of blonde hair brightened one of the feeds. A young woman, if he would have to assume, close to his age, was strolling down the lower hallway, her heavy-looking purse dangling from an arm. She was captivating, though the lighting was pretty shoddy. With bright red lipstick, curled hair pulled up into a ponytail – bits and ends of hair sticking out, begging to be set free, she was a beauty. She was wearing her standard uniform, though she had slipped into flats – were those panda flats? – and had a flowery scarf tied around her neck, which was adorable because she had found a way to wear her style while still wear the mandatory work outfit. 

_What am I doing?_ Oliver asked himself, _this isn’t fair to her. Creeping like a stalker. God, Queen, what is wrong with you?_

And really, he was meaning to stop, except that he wanted to check to make sure she was okay, and couldn’t stop. When he looked back at the feeds, she was looking around as if to make sure she was alone. Of course, Oliver would flag this as suspicious behavior – he was trained that way, okay? Then, quick as a flash, she looked at the camera with a playful grin before resuming her scan. And though she couldn’t see it, a big smile crept across his face in answer. 

But then she reached up and grabbed her ponytail, slipping off the band and shaking her hair free. A halo of golden hair cascaded around her back and shoulders, framing her face, and she ran her hands through it, the same way Oliver wanted to. _Where did that come from?_ Seriously, Oliver was raised better than that, he knew and didn’t stalk girls. But there was just something about her…

She reached into her bag, drawing out a pair of Bluetooth headphones, slipping them onto her head before starting to dance and sing. Naturally, Oliver couldn’t hear her, but he really wished he could. She was beautiful, skipping down the halls, singing along, bringing a ray of happiness into the dreary building. And Oliver could have watched more if not for Artie tapping him on the shoulder. 

Oliver switched the feeds, not wanting Artie to see her for some reason. He pulled the ear piece from his ear, shutting it down, nodded to Artie, grabbing his bag and leaving, glad to be going home but also a bit upset he wouldn’t see her anymore. At the same time, he was a bit relieved because he wouldn’t have been able to break his gaze alone. Oliver briefly contemplated going down the same stretch of corridor as that woman with the blonde hair, but decided that that would be a little bit too much for one night. 

And as he fell asleep that night, his dreams were haunted by a silent angel, blonde and vibrant with life, prancing around himself, just out of reach.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

He started looking for her more, though she was a tricky one to find. And for the first time, he was slightly disappointed to be switched back to patrol. Their first interaction was a few months after The Incident. Oliver was on patrol, walking down the hallways to make sure everything was fine. The door to his right opened right as he was walking by. Maybe, if he wasn’t so absorbed by his thoughts, he would have seen it, would have heard the “alright, I’ll get right on that, boss,”. Alas, he didn’t, and that is how he managed to collide with someone. She bounced off of his body with a quiet “oof” as the breath was knocked out of her, the resounding crack of her body hitting the floor seconds after.

His training kicked into action, – thank goodness because he was not in the right mindset – bending down to offer her a hand getting up. “Oh, miss, I’m so sorry. Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

She grabbed his hand snorting, “ _Miss_ , that makes me sound so old, doesn’t it? Just call me Felicity.” She brushed herself off, wincing as she prodded sore spots. “Ouch, that’s gonna bruise.”

She looked up, and at the same time, his breath caught, and her eyes widened a disproportionate amount. And Oliver would have laughed at how comical her expression was, except this whole scenario was not funny at all. _First, you are too distracted thinking about her, a complete stranger, to not notice her coming out of a door. What if she were a dangerous threat breaking in? Second, you knocked her down like a fool, hurting her. What sort of chance do you think you have with her? What do you think she thinks of you now, you dolt?_ Oliver felt so dumb, his cheeks flushing, hot with blood.

“Oh, wow, I’m so sorry…” She trailed off, searching for his name.

“Oliver. Oliver Queen. And it wasn’t your fault. It was mine. Are you sure you’re all right?”

“ _I am now, Oliver._ ” She purred, clamping a quick hand over her mouth, cheeks flushed, rounded eyes darkening with embarrassment. “Did that…”

“Yep.”

“Oh, sometimes things slip out. I have a horrible mouth-to-brain filter. I meant it like ‘the pain is subsiding’, not like ‘I’m better because you are so hot’. Did I say hot? I meant it like warm, though you are very good looking. I’m sure everyone can see that.”

“I take care of what goes into my body.” He said with a half smirk, amused at her rambling.

“I’ve noticed.” She breathed, before her eyes bugged out and she flushed a deeper scarlet, matching the deep red of her lipstick. “I mean, like I’m sure you are every fit. My mom would tell me to keep you. I mean, not like a slave or anything and I wouldn’t date someone just for their looks, though you have been given a gift, mister. And I’m rambling. Gosh. I’m sorry. Okay, 3…. 2…. 1….” She took a deep breath before staring back up at him. “Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak of the IT department.” She extended her hand in greeting.

“Oliver Queen, security.” He replied, shaking her hand while forcing back a laugh. She was adorable. He was smitten.

“Please, please, please don’t file a sexual harassment form against me. I swear I didn’t mean to shock or offend you. My filter has been non-existent all of my life and I couldn’t stand if –“

Oliver cut her off, amusement coloring his tone. “ _Felicity_ , it’s alright. If I couldn’t handle words, I wouldn’t be a good fit for security, don’t you think?” She frantically nodded her head in agreement. “Besides, a man needs his ego boosted every now and then, so thank you. Now, I must get back on patrol, but have a lovely night.”

“Okay, thank you so much. Once again, I’m truly sorry about my mouth rambling. You-“

“ _Felicity_.” The fond amusement, just shy of a chuckle, in his voice made her shiver. “It’s alright. Really.”

“Okay, then you…” She trailed off. “You know what? Goodnight.” And she turned around before she could utter another embarrassing spew of word vomit. Oliver waited until she was safely across the long corridor before letting out a loud gust of breath, the only thought circling around his brain, _man, I am so screwed_ , not knowing that a certain blonde just a dozen meters away was thinking the same thing, large, mega-watt smiles painting their faces while they dreamed of the future.


End file.
